


Oops, we did it again (and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again)

by mnlia



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brazil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnant Sex, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnlia/pseuds/mnlia
Summary: When Hotdog-Hyung has something unexpected to say while Yoongi and him dine at Hoseok's French restaurant, their future turns on it's head an new opportunities arise.Or, when Hotdog-Hyung is proposed to.





	Oops, we did it again (and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for waiting this long! Enjoy!

It’s been 3 years since Hotdog-Hyung and Yoongi became a couple. 

It’s been 3 years of sweet kisses, lazy day dates and everything pleasenat and nice.

Yoongu wnated more tho. There realatinship was already goals af but he wanted something more lit, like a squad… or rather a fam.

“Hotdog-hyung, I want to talk.” Yongwi saided across the kitchen. They live in a house now btw. Yonhig graduatet college with an Chemistry class degree. 

“ What is it Yoongui-Oppa??” Hotdog-Hyung asked back, from the other side of the kitchen.

“Lets go on a date tomorowe… maybe to the frencj resturnat by the pond, ok?” Yeingo sugestid.

“Thats an sound wondrefuil honyey! Of coiurse!” Hotdog-hyung ansowerd enthusticelyy. 

It was now maybe 27 hours later and they was sit by the fernch pond lake restourant.

“Bonjore mon amis!!” Hobseok screamed from the croner of the little tabel that is where there is a sign taht says ‘wait to be seated’ and ontherneeth in French ‘Arrêter vous a aséez’. 

“Helko Hobie-nim!” Yongiu said with a samll wave that he sometimes do in cute videos of him :) yonghik is very cuite I like him.

“Ah, oui Yongiz! Mon frèrée! Vous vouleyz one table pour two persones?” Hobie ask in French.

“Omg stop speak swedisj hyung! No one understands! You!” Yojnhi rolls his eyes annoyedly, “One table for two please omg”

“But of course! Mon amiiii. Right over here!!! Ah oui here you go monsiuer” Hoesock say in frencgh aksent as he geide Youjnki and Hotdog-Hyung to they're table and pull aout there chairs so they can sit donw. ©

If you guise don't rememeber or ahve not read the preevous storie (GO READ STORIE AND KUDOS). Hoescok is a transracial! He trnsitiun from Koraen to French! You goes hobesock!!! Chase yours dream!

“Thanks” Hootdog-Hyung say.

“Derien!” Hobesock smile his heart smile like a heart.

“Language” yonhi say in that tone whenn yiu say somethinj bad and you're dad is warn you abiut it.

“Ah yes! Excusez moi! ……………..Ops!!! I meanf sorriey!!!!!!” Hoesock speaked.

“Mh” Yonghui said, almost sexually… omg yewngi youre in pulbic!!! Kep thees things too youirslelf!

So then Hoesock left to go get the menus and hitdog-hyung nad yoongui had to wait. They talked about all possoble things like forexample the sky or the pomd they were sitting noext to. The pond is very nice, they like the podn.  
“Ici is le menu!! DO you wnats anyie drink?” Hoesock ask as he give menu.

“Two vodka wuth a pint of rum and tequila please!” Yoonj said. (I dont knoe anyiething abot alcojhl!! Im an nien years old and that undre 16 so im not aloed two drank alchohlj!!!)

“Actuyl… no vodka-vodka for me…. I cante drunk.” Hotdog-hyung blushed.

“Watie?” Yoojui ask sursriped.

“Yes.. yoongi-oppa, I have something to tell yoiu..” Hotdog-hyung saie slowyl “Im pregernat.”

“WAt!!! Omg!!” yeon ki min siaded surpied and i think he was also cry a little. “ THat so cool omg, ur so col I love u!” 

“What a delitefuel surpise!”Hoesock said as he cplaped thrice “So one vodka-vodka and one..” 

“Liomnaed” Hotdog-hyung smiled.

“Okiey! Comen right up!” Hoescok say as he leave. Just a reminder he saiye evrything with an French aksent! Just rmeind! Read everthing with fernch acsente!

“So what are you gonne eat?” Hotdog-hyung asked.

“Mmm, I dont realli like frnech food…” Yooki pondered.

“Then why did yyou decide to come hear?” Hotdog-hyung ask

“M” 

“Ok”

They red the menu a bit maore and Hotdog-hyung picked something for bith of them. Since they were done with picking they wave over hoescok to order there food.

“What can I get for you two?” Hoesock ask as he dabbed out his notebok to wrote tther orders.

“A shing shing ling tau for me and a chicki chacka chow meyn for Yongi!” Hotdoog-hyung say.

“Ahhhh, youre going for the very traditionel French dish I see! Very nice! I like cooking from my home country!” Hoesock say as he jujued on that notebok two take theyre orders.

“Yes….. oyur home cuontry..” yonhji sigh. He found that Hoesock shlud at least get plastic surgey to remove his korean eye before he call French his home country.

“D-did you just assume my race?!?! SOME FRNECH PEOPLE HABE EYE LIKE ME YIUO RCAIST.!” Hoesok screame. But this wasnt one of his playful happi sream. He was furius.

“Non of course not you ideot, im youre frned you headass.” Yookli sigh even harder.

“Ah, oui. C’est correct… I forgot, OPSIE!!!!!” Hoescok smack his head in a gesture of when you forget something but then remmebr it again… silly hoesock.

So then hotdog-hyung and yoonloi talked some more while waiting for theyr food. They talk about many things, like the pond, which isi a very nice pond if you ask me. No actually if you ask everybody because it is a ver very nice pond!! Everyone should like this pond! 

Butt then wile they were in the middle of discusing the pond sudenly the pond was bubbling. And to all there surpriseout of the depth pf the pond that was probabely 2 feet deep came out with beautfiul music Jimi, Sockjohn and Teaung. 

They wer wearing swan costume like from barbie swan lake when they turn into animal at day! Like that they were wearing swan costume and started singing a sing.

Then from behind Hotdog-hyung came Namjohn and Jumjkok and lisfted hotdog-hyung chiar like a throne.

Now that the refrain came on and they singed Hotdog-hyung reconised the song. They were sing Big time rush by big time rush. It was a beautiful song. His favourite in fact.

“What, hwat is this?” Hotdog-hyung stuttered.

Yonhik got downe on one knee and took out of his poket a little valevt box.

“Will you, Hotdog-hyung, the love of my life, please marryie me?” yongjui ask as he open box to reval a ring witha bigass rock on it.

“OMg!!!!! Yes!!!! Omg yoongi!!!! Of course!!!”Hotdog-hyung sobbed while covering his face like a dumb bitch.

EVeryon ffom neighbor tables stood up and clapped while Yongi give Hotdog-Hyung the ring.

“Way to go!” Cheered Madisyn. She was extremly happy fro them. From another Table Julai, Kazion and Alyusa all looked very content and cplaed along. Julai wiped away a tear from her eye, she was so proud of see her Hotgi all grown up.

“HOTGI SUCKS! DIE! KILL YOURSLEF!” Seadra scream from yet another table. “YOONMIN IS THE BEST NOBODY LIKES FAKE HOTGI!” She continued.

Everyone gasped in onision. How dare she! Yoonmin is DEAD, Hotgi is the BEST. So, @loonatae or whatver, forgot her reel name, took out her gun and shot SEadra!! Haha whos dead now!!! Bitch!!! hahahh!!! Hotgi is the best fuck you!+

After seadra was out of the waye everyone was celbrate Hotgi again! So Yonhugi drew Hotdog-hyung in for a kiss, it was the most sweetest romantic thing evr!!!

“Wow yoongi… this is so grate! I love u!” Hpotdog-hyung sniffled.

“Yeah, after yiuo said u were pregnt I callled the squad so I could propose to you, Teayhung made the ring,” Yooni shrugged.

“Your’e so romatic!!!!!!” Hotdog-hyung swooned.

“I know” ysoong siaded.

Now that they were happily engaged they could go back to admiring the pond and dining theiir French dinner. They also discussed a Honeymoon destibnation so thesy could have a honeymon.

“Let’s go to itallee” Hotdig-hyung suggested.

“Nah bitch itale is fake, lets go uhhhhh brazial” Yoongu retorted.

“But I dont speek port o geese…” Hotgog-hyung said worriedly.

“WHo cares? I dont soeak either… that what vactiun for,” Yoongz anwser witha smile.

“Ok” Hotgod-hyung siad.

Once they was hoem yuingi orderd the hotel and the flight. thye ae leave tomorow already! What a ctahc!

Once they arive in Brazil hotel the hotelpersoon asid to them: “Bom dia! Whatche are yiuo doing? Can I takee yiou too your room?” In an port o geese acsnet.

“Im dont understand. sepak koren” Yookli say angeryly. I Think yooju doenst relay like other languge… maybe he racyst??

“She said if she canta ke our room” Hotdof-hyung explain.

“Ah yes, our resevretaiun is 234” Yuzhi explain back.

“Ok, im takee you now!” She answer a bit sad but yet happy because its her job.

They had a wondrefluu time in braizl. The beech was very fun and seeing the politicalley and economcially corrput country up close was quit exciting.

One nite they decide to spice up thing a little and they gave sex. But then suddenly Hotdog-hyung remember hes alreedy pregnet!

“Oh no yongi! Im alredy pregent! We hade sex! Now the baby is impregnated!” Hotdog-hyung excllaim.

“NOt worri, it fine “ YOon siad calm. 

So nine mothns pass, they had their wedding, it was cool. And now came the time of Hotdog hyung give born to there child(ren?) they dont knowe anything abot the babie, not evem its name! Hopefully it tell them once its out.

“It hurt yongi!!!!!!!!!” Hotdog-hyung screm

“Keep it down youll scare the baby” Yololi hushed “DOnt wnat it to get a bad impression of us!”

Then like a miracle the baby pop out! Or, no! Multiple baby pop out! 

“One, two, thre, for…” Yoongy started counting. They just didnt stop popping out!

“twelf!!! twelf children oh ge!” Yonngi exclaim. But then he think a lttle and it made sense becase they had quite a lot of sex in bariuzl.

“What are we gonna name them?” Hotdog-hyung asked.

“Ive got an idea… Kids! Sit in a circle!” Yonjui order.

All kids sat down in a circle. And yoongi went up to the first kid and patted its haid, then to the next and patted all there heads in the circle while giving them name.

“Duck, duk, dukc,dok, duc, duckk,duhk, ducc, dohc, duhc, dukck, GOOSE!” Yongi sceram quite a bit as he say last name.

“What beautful names, yoongi-opppa, I love them!” Hotdog-hyung smiled.

So when they got all ther new kids in the trunk they drive home and put them in ther room.

“Lets invite the squad and show off ouur new fam!” Yoonkli suggestedi.

“Ok” Hotdog-hyung anser.

tenty mintues later the whole squad was ther.

“Whers the childs??” Jimi askd.

“THey in the room” Yoongi say.

“Can we see?” Sockjohn ask curesly.

“Sure follow me” Hotdog-hyung said and led all of them down the hallway. ONce they arrived in front of the kids room hotdod-hyung press a button and the wall was glass so everyone coold look in the rom and see the kids without gouing in there room, like in the zoo.

“What beautful kids whats there name?” Namjohn ask.

“Duck, duk, dukc,dok, duc, duckk,duhk, ducc, dohc, duhc, dukck and GOOSE” Yoongu said and pointed at each children while say there name.

“TRuly great names I must say…” Johncook sing “Teahyungi, lets also get children, I still have that aquarium my grama madi gave me, we could put them in their.”

 

“Sounds grate! Lets do it” Teahung clapped.

“Stop make this all about you guys, this MY party” Yoonlo grumble

“Soriey” they siad in onision.

“Magnifique! J’ame the children!” Hoesock cooed as he watch the children in there glass prison.

“Im very happy for you two, your fam is truly goals af” Jimi smile and his eye crinkcly.

“Thanks Jimi, thats what I was going for while fukcing HOtdog-hyung” yoomi nodded.

“Ooh, sweet!” Sockjohn exclaim.  
AAnd so the squad talked somw more and have some drinks. 

Yoongp was very proud of his newly acclaimed fam. He knew that he would prtect all his childs with all his heart. They had Hotdog-hyungs smile and dance moves after all.

Hotdog-hyung also was very happy, there children were very beautifl, when he looked at them he could recinize yonhi’s eyes.

What at truly beautiful fam they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you l liked it! If you did, please leave a kudos and comment what you thought, only nice things tho hehe thank!! :)) Special thanks to all my fans an everyone who supported Hotgi from the very beginning, I love you all! Also another thanks to Madisyn, if you had never written your beautiful fic, I couldn't have possibly written this! So thanks! Your a big inspiration to me and I admire to become such a good author like you!


End file.
